Gula
by Sinjin Hatake
Summary: A gula, um dos “Sete pecados capitais” é definida como excessos na comida e bebida. Obviamente ele concordava com isso , embora não totalmente. Pensava que havia outras coisas que despertavam esse apetite voraz e insaciável que caracteriza a gula.


PECADOS E VIRTUDES

Pecados são transgressões de preceitos morais e/ou religiosos, hábitos de mal proceder, costumes censuráveis, condenáveis ou prejudiciais, defeitos ou falhas de caráter;

Virtudes são atos virtuosos, é a disposição habitual para a prática do bem, boa qualidade moral, força moral

Pode um pecado ser transformado em virtude ?

Pode uma virtude ser transformada em pecado ?

Uma moeda possui duas faces.

Um dado possui seis lados.

Entre o branco e o preto existe uma enorme variabilidade de cores

Talvez tudo dependa de como se analisa pecados e virtudes.

Talves tudo dependa de quem os analisa.

GULA

A gula, um dos "Sete pecados capitais" é definida como excessos na comida e bebida. Obviamente ele concordava com isso , embora não totalmente. Pensava que havia outras coisas que despertavam esse apetite voraz e insaciável que caracteriza a gula.

Pela definição oficial, por assim dizer, tinha o seu amigo Chouji como exemplo. Todos os dias, desde sempre, agarrado nos seus preciosos pacotes de batatas, devorando carne nos churrascos pagos pelo sensei, lamens, bolos, doces e tudo o mais que quisesse. Essa era a gula normal, que todo mundo conhece, os outros tipos que o intrigavam não tinham nada a ver com comida ou bebida.

A meiga e tímida Hinata Hyuuga era dona de um apetite voraz ... Por Naruto. O observava as escondidas, ansiando por um pouco de sua atenção, e também possuía uma fome desesperada por ser reconhecida por seu exigente pai e é calro pelo cego loiro hiper-ativo.

Naruto, que não percebia os olhos brancos famintos que o admiravam, buscava insaciável e incansavelmente força e poder para trazer de volta aquele que considerava seu irmão e rival, Sasuke.

Sakura também era insaciável, buscando conhecimento, força e o amor do Uchiha fujão. Mas antes , ela e Naruto tinham que trazer ele de volta, mas isso é outra historia ....

Ino era sedenta por admiração, reconhecimento.

kakashi com seu Icha Icha, Asuma com seu cigarro, Genma sempre com uma sembon no conto da boca, Tsunade – sama com seus jogos e seu saque, Shizune na sua inabalável fé em sua mestra

Seria capaz de encontrar pelo menos um apetite voraz para cada morador de Konoha, mesmo que essa busca fosse problemática e cansativa. Todo esse trabalho tentando compreender a sua própria gula.

Não era um homem de grandes emoções, tinha um apetite normal para comida e bebida.

A única coisa que havia despertado seu interesse, desde que era uma criança, era observar nuvens. Podia passar horas tranqüilas apreciando suas formas, sua maciez, a maneira como se deixavam levar pelo vento ate que algo mais capturou a sua atenção e ele descobriu-se possuidor de uma fome instintiva e com o passar do tempo , essa "fome" tornou-se uma necessidade vital: Temari ou pelo menos algumas partes da kunoichi de Suna

A primeira vez que a viu foi nas preliminares do exame chuunin, quando ela lutou com Tenten. Uma garota problemática e perigosa, foi apenas isso que pensou, e torceu para perder a primeira luta para o cara do som e assim não precisar lutar com ela na terceira fase do exame, mas o cara não apareceu e ele teve que lutar com aquela garota e seu orgulho não admitia perder ou bater em uma mulher. Com aquela desistência ele mostrou que poderia ter ganhado e obrigou-se a acrescentar mais um adjetivo para a loira:Inteligente.

Quando ela o salvou da garota do som, mais um adjetivo: Violenta, e concluiu que aquela sensação estranha no estomago era devido a falta de Chakra e não ao ofuscante sorriso da loira .

Depois daquela cena patética no hospital, quando ele levou o pior sermão de toda a sua vida e chorou de alivio ao saber que seus amigos estavam vivos, os irmãos Sabaku No ainda ficaram mais uma semana em Konoha e os ajudaram na academia ninja. Ele a viu por mais sete dias e a imagem dela nunca mais saiu da sua mente.

O sorriso estonteante, as pernas torneadas, a pele dourada e macia, os olhos que mudavam de cor embora o verde predominasse, não sabia dizer o que o fascinava mais.

Pelo que era mais insaciável.

Se por devorar aquela boca vermelha e úmida, acariciar aquelas pernas fantásticas, degustar com mãos, lábios e língua a pele dourada, macia e perfumada, mergulhar naqueles olhos hipnotizantes.

Talvez a sua "gula" fosse aquela mulher inteira. Sorriso, corpo e temperamento, pensou sentindo um chakra familiar se aproximando e simplesmente sorriu preguiçosamente sabendo que estava perdido.

Mas pelo menos tinha o consolo de saber que a loira problematica sofria do mesmo pecado que ele: Um apetite voraz e insaciável pelos momentos em que se tornavam um só.


End file.
